


The Chosen Ones

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: "I'm not who you think I am," Rey offers sheepishly. "I'm no hero. I come from Jakku!" As if her desert home planet could disqualify her from the calling.“they say that only true heroes refuse their calling.” he says, firmly, stern almost. because he knows the struggle well, doesn’t he? a struggle he had failed. he feels the crack deeper than anything.  (Tothedevilsshow)
Kudos: 3





	The Chosen Ones

Oaken hues linger with uncertainty upon him. “What if I don’t want any part of this?” In all of the brief time she’s been exposed to the Resistance, she’s unwittingly become a fugitive from the First Order, stolen a garbage freighter from Unkar Plutt, and had nearly gotten blown up on multiple occasions. It hadn’t exactly been a pleasant walk in the park.

“I don’t ever want to touch that thing again!” Her head inclines to the ancient weapon of the Jedi. Rey still can’t understand why his saber had beckoned to her, of all the people, after the great Luke Skywalker. Surely, there had to have been someone else. Right?

Grasping the saber was one of the worst decisions she had ever made. For having done so, she had exposed herself to hellish visions, flashes of consecutive nightmares. Nightmares she couldn’t comprehend, trying to make odds or ends of them had been a futile effort.

“Besides, what if I’m not strong enough? What if there has been a mistake?” She presses. Of course, she doesn’t mean to imply that Anakin or the others didn’t know what they were doing. Deep down, somewhere quieted in her soul, she wants to believe that she can be the one everyone else seemed to think she was. 

While she had an audience with him, she might as well ask a burning question that remained unresolved. “How’d you know? Know that you were the one?”


End file.
